


Sam Guthrie abcs

by Butterlamp



Category: The new mutants - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW ABCs, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: NSFW alphabet for Sam Guthrie new mutants
Kudos: 5
Collections: NSFW ABCs





	Sam Guthrie abcs

Sam Guthrie  
• A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
\- Sam’s such a cuddler he’ll almost bear hug after you when you guy’s finish. He likes to make you feel safe because it makes him feel safe. He also is a pillow talker sharing some of his most inner thoughts and memories with you.

• B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
-Sam is a straight up ass guy ! Doesn’t matter the gender boy or girl he doesn’t discriminate to him a fine ass is just that a fine ass!

• C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
-Sammy boy like to cum on your back but more specifically the place where you’re back meets your butt or directly in on your ass cheeks.

• D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
-Sam has always wanted to try bondage and whipping out been to scared to say something about it yet.

• E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
-Sam’s only other experience than you or porn was when some chick gave him a blowjob on a dare during 7 minutes in heaven. 

• F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
-Sam is versatile can can dish it out on top and take as the bottom.

• G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
-Sam doesn’t mind making the occasional quip but he likes to listen to the sound of both your bodies.

• H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
-Sam has got some hair on his chest not much though but he thinks it makes him look manly. He’s also got a short but thick happy trail under his outie bellybutton.

• I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
-The sex with Sam is usually pretty intimate and also breathtaking as well. Afterwards you guys cuddle and discus each other’s hopes, dreams, traumas and days.

• J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
-Sam is a teenage boy and jerks off a pretty average amount.

• K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
-Other than his famous vibrating handjobs or butt rubs or even the sky sex. Hmm he likes to wrestle you Greco Roman style both of you fully nude and oiled up.

• L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
-Sam will do it anyplace with enough open space and not to public either. Recently he’s been trying to have sex with you while flying but it’s a total hit or miss situation up in the sky 

• M = Massages(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
-Our boy Cannonball loves giving you massages and getting them just as much He’ll take the opportunity to knead your butt like dough and then eat it out.

• N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
-Sam Guthrie hates small and confined spaces ,ever since that day in the mines he’s had major claustrophobia. Also nothing mine or mining related. 

• O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc )  
-Sam gives great blows and has a very talented tongue. While he prefers to get handjobs to oral he still loves it. Guthrie’s gag reflex kicks in at around 7 and a half inches.

• P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
-Sam can go really really really fast using his powers but prefers to keep a steady pace with you so he can fully enjoy the experience.

• Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
-Sam doesn’t mind giving/getting a quickie before missions or school but he really prefers to have some real time to get down and dirty with you.

• R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
-He doesn’t wanna get caught in public the idea is more scary than sexy to him. However he does like trying to fuck whilst flying around.

• S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
-Sam can go a good two or three rounds but has to take a breather by number three.

• T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
-Because of his upbringing he was never really exposed to stuff like sex toys and he just kind of disregards then saying “That hunk of plastic can’t be better than the real thang”

• U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
-Sam’s favorite way to tease you is to deepen his voice and dirty talk to you. (You just find is accent really hot and kinda charming) 

• V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
-Sam doesn’t get too loud until he starts cumming that’s when he goes wild. Shouting out your name and screaming fuck yeah. 

• W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
-Because of his mutant powers he can vibrate his body parts really quickly and he’ll some times use this during sex making him almost like a human vibrator!

• X = X-Ray ( see what’s going on in those pants)  
-Sammy has a 6.7 inch cut cock with more girth than length it has a few large veins running along the shaft. Sam also has a pair of large low hang balls. Sam does trim his pubes around the base of his cock and he shaves his balls ever since knew how but will have you shave his nads when you have time.

• Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
-Sam Guthrie has the average of not slightly above average sex drive of a typical American boy.

• Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
-After 3 rounds of love making our boy Sammy is pretty spent.


End file.
